


when the cherry blossoms fade.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Ada dua hal yang tidak terprediksi oleh Seungmin.Satu, ia menjadi pacar bohongan Hwang Hyunjin, sang kaptencheerleader, selama satu tahun.Dua, itu membuatnya terseret dalam dunia pelik nan berwarna milik Hwang Hyunjin.





	1. spring 1

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** stray kids adalah boy group yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment, yang tentu saja bukan milik saya. judul diambil dari salah satu lagu produce 101 season 1 dan dibawakan juga oleh ioi. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Seungmin tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi.

Niatan awal sang gadis Kim hanya menuju kantin. Tidak ingin kehabisan _sandwich_ spesial kantin yang munculnya hanya pada saat bulan penuh. Perut Seungmin sudah keroncongan, karena itulah langkahnya dipercepat. Tidak peduli akan bahunya yang bersenggolan dua tiga kali dengan bahu orang lain—lagipula kapan Seungmin pernah peduli dengan orang lain? Hanya tinggal satu belokan, lalu ruang bahasa dan laboratorium. Seungmin mempercepat langkahnya, ingin cepat sampai.

Sampai lengannya ditarik paksa dan Seungmin terpaksa menghentikan langkah. Tarikan itu kuat, membuat gadis Kim terpaksa mengikuti langkah jika ia tak ingin lengannya memerah. Decakan nyaris lolos dari bibirnya—nyaris, kalau saja ia tidak menoleh ke arah tangan _siapapun_ yang menariknya.

Hwang Hyunjin.

Kenal? Tentu saja. Mereka sekelas biar interaksinya sebatas Seungmin meminta tugas dari Hyunjin untuk dikumpulkan. Gadis itu primadona sekolah, kapten tim _cheerleader_ yang dielu-elukan seluruh orang. Pemuda-pemuda di sekolah memujanya sampai tak jarang ada gadis-gadis yang menatap Hyunjin benci (kecuali Seungmin, karena untuk apa juga ia iri?). Dilihatnya Hyunjin tersenyum lebar seraya merangkulnya. Dilihatnya ada beberapa orang pemuda di hadapan mereka. Kedua belahan bibir Seungmin baru saja terbuka sedikit demi bertanya saat Hyunjin tiba-tiba berbicara.

“Kenalin! Ini Seungminnie!” Dan belum sempat Seungmin membalas, satu kecup sudah terlanjur mendarat di pipinya. “Dan dia pacarku selama ini hehehe. Jadi aku enggak bisa jadi pacar salah satu dari kalian. Maaf banget yaa.”

Seungmin mengerjap kebingungan.

“… hah?”

.

.

.

“Maaf soal yang tadi, omong-omong. Aku terpaksa. Kalau enggak kayak gitu, mereka enggak bakal pergi.”

Gadis Hwang berkata, bersandar di dinding belakang laboratorium fisika. Matanya mencuri pandang pada Hwang Hyunjin di sisinya. Rambut kelam yang jatuh dengan indah, bergelombang dan tertata. Tak lupa pula wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Hwang Hyunjin tampak seperti lukisan dewa dengan segala detil terindah dan warna paling berkilau. Sejak pertama kali Seungmin pindah ke sekolah ini, Hwang Hyunjin sudah menjadi buah bibir. Sudah cantik, kaya, pintar, kapten _cheerleader_ pula. Seungmin mungkin yang menyabet juara umum di angkatan, tetapi Hwang Hyunjin tetaplah dielu-elukan.

Tidak. Bukannya Seungmin cemburu dan menganggap Hyunjin itu rivalnya (apalagi mendewakan!). Ia hanya—bingung. Mungkin Seungmin tidak sepeka itu, tetapi ia tahu saat mereka bersama para lelaki tadi, bibir Hyunjin berkedut tak nyaman. Gadis itu seperti menghindari sesuatu, firasatnya berkata. Tetapi apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Seungmin yang diaku-aku sebagai pacar?

Ia dan Hyunjin memang teman sekelas. Namun, ia tak tahu apa-apa soal Hyunjin.

“Penggemarmu?”

Cepat, Hyunjin menggelengkan kepala. “Bukan. Mereka penguntit yang mau jadi pacarku.” Dilihatnya Hyunjin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, “Aku sudah menolak berulang kali, tapi sepertinya baru tadi yang berhasil.”

“… separah itu?”

“Salah satu dari mereka sampai merekamku ganti baju di sekolah.”

Mendengarnya tentu membuat perut Seungmin bergolak. Seungmin bukan Hyunjin, dan yang mengalami semua ini adalah Hyunjin, tetapi bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri. Siapa yang tidak takut membayangkan kumpulan penguntit laki-laki? Laki-laki itu seram, terutama laki-laki obsesif. Mereka akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Contohnya, seperti yang dialami Hyunjin dalam kesehariannya. Dalam hati, Seungmin bersyukur karena terlepas dari nilai-nilainya yang sempurna, ia termasuk kategori gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak berkilau dan tidak menonjol seperti Hwang Hyunjin.

Hanya ada satu hal yang menggelitiki benak Seungmin sedari tadi.

“Kenapa aku? Aku ini perempuan.”

“Karena kamu yang kebetulan lewat.” Hyunjin tertawa kecil, “Dan aku benci laki-laki. Kalau aku bilang aku lebih suka perempuan daripada laki-laki, kamu percaya?”

Tidak terkejut juga mengingat orientasi seksual itu payungnya seluas samudra. Hanya sebuah anggukan dan raut wajah Hyunjin berubah menjadi kelegaan. Jika Hwang Hyunjin yang perempuan itu juga menyukai perempuan, terus kenapa? Mau bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu tetap akan tertarik pada perempuan sampai akhir hayatnya, bukan?

“Kalau Seungminnie gimana?”

“Aku—enggak tahu. Aku enggak pernah eksplor.”

Kemudian hening. Dilihatnya mata Hyunjin memandang bunga-bunga ceri yang bermekaran. Kelopaknya berguguran, tanda bahwa musim semi tengah berlangsung. Terkadang ia berpikir, kasihan sekali bunga-bunga ceri. Umur mereka hanya beberapa hari sebelum mati. Hanya mekar saat musim semi tiba. Hanya dikagumi sejenak sebelum dilupakan—manusia pada dasarnya demikian, bukan? Pikiran Seungmin terus merambat, terus terus, sampai Hyunjin kembali memecah hening.

“Seungmin, mau enggak jadi pacar bohonganku? Kamu enggak keberatan sama cewek, kan?”

Sejujurnya, pikiran ‘pacaran dengan perempuan’ itu tidak mengganggu Seungmin sama sekali, hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya.

“Sampai kapan?”

“Sampai tahun depan.” Hyunjin menjeda lagi, “Tahun depan kan kita lulus. Setelah itu aku tak akan merepotkanmu. Kalau kau mau apapun sebagai imbalan, akan kubelikan itu. Kalau mau minta diantar jemput juga bisa, nanti aku suruh supirku buat jadi supirmu. Kamu enggak perlu sering-sering nelpon atau _chat_ aku, tapi kamu harus terus sama aku selama di sekolah soalnya—”

“Karena mereka?”

Hyunjin mengangguk. Kelopak-kelopak bunga ceri berguguran, dipermainkan angin hingga menyapa helai-helai rambut dan seragam mereka. Bunga ceri yang hidupnya tak lama, sebentar lagi mati dan tak kembali. Hidup yang singkat. Begitu juga hubungan pura-pura yang akan mereka lakoni. Hanya satu tahun sampai para penguntit Hwang Hyunjin kabur. Satu tahun tidaklah selama itu.

“Oke.”

Dan di bawah bunga-bunga ceri, Seungmin mengiyakan perjanjian itu. Senyum Hyunjin lebar, matanya berkilau-kilau lebih indah dibandingkan bunga ceri yang berguguran.

.

.

.

“.. aku harus banget ikut?”

“Iyalah! Kan kamu ‘pacarku’.”

Seungmin menghela napas, membiarkan Hyunjin menarik paksa tangannya. Baru kemarin ia menyetujui permintaan Hyunjin untuk menjadi pacar pura-pura sang gadis dan gosip itu menyebar dalam sekejap mata. Kabar bahwa Hyunjin berpacaran dengan seorang gadis bernama Seungmin. Dilihatnya gestur Hyunjin tidak merasa terganggu akan kabar bahwa ia lesbi dan bahwa pacarnya siswi teladan sekolah (dan Seungmin juga tidak ambil pusing akan kabar bahwa ia lesbi—lagipula buat apa hubungan palsu ini dipikirkan?). Mungkin Hyunjin memang lebih suka dianggap penyuka gadis-gadis cantik dibandingkan lelaki. Padahal dengan wajah dan tubuh seindah Hyunjin, lelaki manapun akan dibuat bertekuk lutut terhadapnya. Ia yakin ada begitu banyak lelaki yang mengantri demi menjadi kekasih Hwang Hyunjin dan gadis itu tinggal menunjuk dengan jari. Tetapi Hyunjin memilih Seungmin—yang juga perempuan, apatis pula—sebagai pacar pura-pura. Tanpa peduli bahwa itu dapat berdampak buruk pada popularitas Hwang Hyunjin sendiri.

Seungmin tidak tahu akan jalan pikiran Hwang Hyunjin. Tidak mengerti. Juga tidak mau tahu.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan di dekat lapangan basket. Ruangan Klub _Cheerleader_ , begitu tulisan di papan. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, mengingat letak lapangan basket sendiri berada di belakang sekolah, kontras dengan lapangan voli dan futsal yang ada di depan. Ada deretan pohon ceri di sisi kanan lapangan basket dan bunga-bunga aneka warna di dekat terasnya. Mungkin mengingat di sebelah klub _cheerleader_ ada ruangan klub berkebun, suasana asri teras klub berkebun pun turut menular. Tangan Hyunjin meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya lebar.

“Taraa! Selamat datang di Klub _Cheerleader_!”

Hyunjin tersenyum lebar, merentangkan tangannya seraya melonjak riang. Reaksi Seungmin? Hanya menatap datar.

“Aku bukan anggota.”

Dan Hyunjin peduli setan. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Seungmin, menariknya paksa masuk ke dalam. Ruangan klub _cheerleader_ tidak sebesar prasangkanya, dengan deretan loker dan beberapa tempat duduk santai. Tetapi ruangan itu tertata rapi. Mungkin karena isinya adalah gadis-gadis yang lebih mengerti soal kebersihan dan tata letak ruang dibandingkan laki-laki. Baunya juga wangi, bau mawar yang lembut. Sampai ada pengharum ruangan juga di dalam ruangan ini?

“Tapi kamu ‘pacarnya kapten’, jadi kamu harus kenal semua anggota, dong! Ad—JISUNG KAMU NGAPAIN DI SINI?! TURUNIN KAKINYA!”

Gadis berambut pendek (yang Seungmin duga adalah ‘Jisung’) menurunkan kakinya setelah berdecak. Komik _One Piece_ di tangannya diturunkan dari wajah, matanya memandang Hyunjin seraya menggerutu pelan. Kakinya masih mendarat di atas meja, tidak peduli jika roknya tersingkap dan celana pendek hitam di baliknya terekspos dunia. Sangat tidak perempuan sekali. Apa benar gadis ini juga anggota klub _cheerleader_?

“Aku yang ngajak, Kak.” Satu gadis lain dengan rambut sebahu menjawab, setengah menggerutu. “Dia berisik sih.”

“ENGGAK! AKU ENGGAK BERISIK!”

“Tuh.”

Hyunjin menghela napas. Tangannya mengarah pada gadis yang memegang komik. “Ini Jisung. Bukan anak _cheers_ , tapi dia temenku sejak SMP. Anak kelas sebelah.” Yang bernama Jisung tersenyum pada Seungmin sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hyunjin. Tangan Hyunjin kini berpindah pada gadis berambut sebahu. Gadis itu tersenyum, “Yang ini Ryujin, adek tingkat kita. Sepupunya Jisung, cuma lebih higienis.”

“Hei!”

Pura-pura tuli dengan protes Jisung, Hyunjin melanjutkan perkenalannya. “Yang ini Chaeyeon, anak kelas sebelah.” Bergantian tangannya menunjuk. “Ini adiknya Chaeyeon, namanya Chaeryeong. Yang kayak bule itu namanya Somi, adek kelas kita juga.”

Mereka yang diperkenalkan mengulas senyum ramah. Chaeyeon dan Chaeryeong tersenyum santun, tindak-tanduk mereka terukur. Sementara Somi keburu memeluknya sebagai salam perkenalan sebelum menjauh perlahan dan berkata, “Hehehe, ampun, Kapt. Jangan cemburu dong.” Sudut-sudut bibir Seungmin memaksakan diri untuk membalas senyum. Rasanya seperti berada di reuni keluarga besar, terlalu banyak formalitas. Pintu tak lama kemudian terbuka lagi, memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan wajah penuh bintik.

“Selamat pagi—loh, itu siapa, Kapten?”

Seungmin terperangah menatap gadis yang baru datang tadi. Wajahnya manis. Gesturnya anggun dan halus, kontras dengan gerak Hyunjin yang enerjik dan Jisung yang tidak ada gadis-gadisnya. Tapi suara gadis itu mengingatkannya akan suara laki-laki—serendah itu untuk ukuran suara gadis kebanyakan (masih pada _range alto_ , Seungmin menebak). Baru tahu dia. Ada ternyata gadis seperti itu?

“Nah, yang baru datang ini namanya Felicia. Teman sebangkunya Jisungie. Jangan kaget, Seungminnie. Suara Felicia emang lebih rendah daripada suara kita-kita.” Dirasakannya Hyunjin menoel rusuknya dengan siku. “Semuanya, kenalin. Ini Seungmin, pacarku!”

Felicia mengulum senyum—senyumnya manis. Tipikal senyum yang dapat membuat lelaki manapun meleleh. Jisung sempat menatapnya tajam, manggut-manggut seraya menggumam, “Oh, pacarnya Hyunjinnie toh.” Seungmin hanya menggigit bibir bawah, takut-takut jika sikap canggungnya memancing kecurigaan. Untungnya perhatian Jisung teralih pada kantung kecil ungu di tangan Felicia.

“Fel, itu apa?”

Felicia mengangkat sedikit kantung kecil ungu di tangannya. “Oh? Ini oleh-oleh dari Kak Changbin. Abis pulang dari _study_ banding di Jepang, jadi dia bawa banyak _souvenir_.“ Tangan itu kemudian dengan cekatan mengeluarkan isinya dan membagikannya satu persatu pada seluruh orang di ruangan. Gantungan kunci orisinil bergambar maskot-maskot Jepang seperti kumamon dan kawan-kawan. “Ini untuk anak _cheers_ sama Jisungie. Masing-masing ambil satu, ya.”

Yang tentu saja disambut ramai oleh seisi ruangan (catatan lagi untuk Seungmin: klub _cheerleader_ isinya gadis-gadis berisik, termasuk Hyunjin). _Souvenir_ Hyunjin dan Jisung tidak hanya gantungan kunci, ada juga boneka _kokeshi_ dari porselen. Mungkin karena Hyunjin dan Jisung dekat dengan Felicia, atau dekat juga dengan Si Kak Changbin ini (yang sepertinya agak mustahil mengingat setahu Seungmin, Hyunjin benci laki-laki, Changbin terdengar seperti nama laki-laki).

“Asyik banget sih Kak, punya pacar pinter, tajir, baik lagi.”

Ganti Jisung yang menyikut Felicia. Alis sang gadis naik turun jahil. “Udah nentuin tanggal tunangan? Kak Changbin kemaren kan bilang mau serius sama kamu.”

“Belum—“ Kontan, wajah manis Felicia merah padam. “Nanti. Nanti. Aku kan belum kuliah.”

“Oh jadi kalau kamu dapet universitas, Kak Changbin bakal langsung ngelamar nih?”

Felicia memalingkan wajahnya seraya merengek (bahkan rengekannya pun tidak terdengar seperti rengekan manja gadis kebanyakan—Seungmin baru tahu kalau teman-temannya Hyunjin banyak yang ajaib). Gadis itu kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Jisung yang jahil, mendekati Seungmin seraya menyerahkan satu gantungan kunci kumamon.

“Ini buat Seungmin. Salam kenal, ya.”

Seungmin balas tersenyum. Diucapkannya, “Sama-sama. Salam kenal juga,” seraya menerima gantungan kunci dari Felicia. Formalitas.

.

.

.

Berada di sisi Hyunjin membuatnya jenuh.

Mungkin karena Hyunjin berisik, atau mungkin karena gadis itu tak berhenti menempel manja—tanpa peduli jika mereka hanya bohongan. Atau mungkin hanya Seungmin yang belum terbiasa. Selama ini ia selalu sendirian. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kesendirian. Ia terlalu terbiasa menjadi pihak pengamat, terlalu terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang tidak menganggapnya ada. Karena itulah saat Hyunjin menariknya menuju sorot mata semua orang, Seungmin linglung. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, semua ini terasa asing. Satu-satunya cara untuk berhenti adalah dengan menunggu satu tahun lagi.

Satu tahun itu lama sekali, rupanya.

Lamunannya terhenti saat dua orang gadis mampir ke mejanya. Felicia dan Jisung. Felicia tersenyum manis padanya, kedua tangan mungilnya memegang sebotol teh dingin dan sebungkus roti (sementara Jisung membawa nasi kotak versi kuli—anak ini, sampai selera makannya pun seperti laki-laki). Beberapa helai rambut halusnya jatuh saat menunduk, bertanya padanya.

“Seungminnie, kan? Boleh kami numpang duduk?”

Seungmin tak menjawab. Felicia menunggu, tetapi Jisung cepat-cepat menarik gadis itu untuk turut duduk bersamanya di hadapan Seungmin. “Udah, enggak ada tempat lain lagi. Enggak apa-apa juga,” cecar sang gadis (catatan di kepala: Jisung itu seenaknya). Ingin mengusir, tapi ia pikir mungkin membiarkan kedua gadis itu di sini tidak ada salahnya.

Selama mereka menganggapnya tidak ada.

“Seungminnie, enggak sama Kapten?”

Yang sayangnya, harap itu kandas begitu saja. Seungmin mengulas senyum seraya menggeleng. Mempertahankan topengnya mati-matian. “Lagi mau sendiri aja.”

“Tahun-tahun kemarin, tiap istirahat aku selalu sama Kak Changbin.” Perlahan, Felicia membuka bungkus rotinya. Bahkan cara makan gadis itu halus, wajar saja jika Felicia punya pacar laki-laki. “Sekarang Kak Changbin udah lulus. Jisungie yang nemenin aku.”

( _‘Enggak ada yang nanya,’_ isi hati Seungmin.)

“Jadi kamu nanti mau ambil universitas yang sama kayak Kak Changbin?”

“Iya, kalau tembus.” Dilihatnya sudut-sudut bibir Felicia menyunggingkan senyum getir. “KU sih.”

“Aish, kamu pinter kok, Fel. Pasti bisa!” Kali ini Jisung menepuk-nepuk bahu Felicia akrab. Tanpa peduli bahwa di ujung-ujung jemari gadis itu masih ada minyak makanan menggelayut (catatan berikutnya: Jisung itu jorok). “Kan kamu calon dokter kebanggaanku!”

Pipi Felicia memerah lagi. Dengan sapuan bintik-bintik di wajahnya, gadis itu bertambah manis wajahnya. Setelah meneguk minumnya, gadis itu berdeham kecil.

“Jisungie sendiri mau ke mana?”

“Mau jadi _trainee_ lagi dan fokus buat debut aja boleh enggak?”

“Jangan gitu lah! Idol aja banyak yang sekolah!”

“Aku enggak yakin bisa lulus _suneung_ , Fel. Kamu tahu kan nilaiku separah apa?”

“Ada _cyber university_ kok. Jisungie bisa coba yang itu. Atau ikut Hyunjinnie ke universitas wanita.” Kali ini pandangan Felicia berganti, mengarah pada Seungmin. “Seungminnie mau ke mana kalau udah lulus nanti?”

Ditatap begitu membuat rasa tak nyaman Seungmin bertambah. Seperti silau karena lampu sorot tertuju padanya, menyinarinya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

“Kenapa nanya aku? Kan bukan urusanku.”

Dan responnya pun lebih tajam dibandingkan yang ia inginkan.

Perlahan, Felicia menurunkan bungkus rotinya. Kepalanya menunduk. Matanya dalam sekejap berair, tanda bahwa ada air mata yang dengan egois ditahan. Lirih, serak suaranya saat ia menggumamkan satu kata.

“… maaf.”

Jisung yang tanggap dengan suara Felicia yang berubah serak, bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membawa nasi kotaknya. Matanya menatap tajam Seungmin, seakan hendak membunuh gadis itu dengan tatapan andaikan ia bisa.

“Aku enggak tahu kenapa orang sebaik Hyunjinnie bisa jadi pacar orang kayak kamu.” Perlahan, tangan Jisung menepuk-nepuk pundak Felicia sambil berjalan. Berusaha menenangkan. “Yuk, Fel. Kita makan di kelas aja. Udah, udah. Enggak usah nangis. Sini kupeluk. Atau mau kutelponin Kak Changbin?”

Seungmin tidak dapat mencuri dengar apa saja yang dikatakan Jisung. Kedua gadis itu sudah berlalu. Tinggal Seungmin seorang diri di mejanya ditemani bising kantin yang ramai. Seungmin tak peduli.

Lagipula bukan urusannya, bukan?

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, yang pertama kali dilakukan Hyunjin adalah mencegatnya di depan pintu kelas.

“Kemarin Felicia nangis. Kata Jisungie karena kamu. Kamu apain dia?”

Seungmin hanya mendengus. Masih pagi dan ia sudah menjadi sorotan hanya karena Hwang Hyunjin mencegatnya dengan marah. Gadis itu marah hanya karena gadis lain. Untuk apa juga gadis itu repot-repot seperti itu? Bukankah ia tidak perlu semarah itu hanya karena orang lain?

Seperti dapat membaca isi hati Seungmin, alis Hyunjin saling taut.

“Kamu enggak pernah punya teman, ya?”

Menusuk, kata-kata itu. Bertambah dengan tatapan Hyunjin yang menajam.

“Padahal anak-anak mau jadi temanmu, loh. Apalagi Jisung sama Felicia.” Hyunjin menghela napas. Ada emosi yang ditahan-tahan agar tak meledak. “Aku tahu kamu enggak suka tempat ramai dan suasana gaduh. Tapi enggak usah sekasar itu juga sama mereka. Felicia bahkan nanya baik-baik—kamu enggak tahu ya kalau dia itu gampang nangis?”

“Punya teman enggak ngubah apa-apa.”

“Terus selama ini kamu curhat dan senang-senang sama siapa?”

“Enggak sama siapa-siapa.”

Kerutan di kening Hyunjin semakin dalam. Kentara sekali ia tidak puas. Sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

“Kamu tahu enggak siapa yang nguatin aku ngehadapin semua cowok sampah itu? Siapa yang bikin aku bertahan sampai detik ini?” Sebelum sempat menjawab, Hyunjin keburu berkata lagi, “Temen-temenku. Kamu emang ‘pacarku’, tapi maaf ya, aku lebih sayang temen-temenku.”

Setelah itu, Hyunjin pergi dari pintu kelas. Entah ke mana, mungkin ke ruang _cheerleader_ , mungkin juga ke kelas Jisung dan Felicia. Apapun itu, gadis itu tampak kacau. Seungmin hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menatap punggung Hyunjin yang pelan-pelan menghilang.

Kata-kata Hyunjin menggaung seperti teriakan di dalam gua. Terus menggaung di benak Seungmin.


	2. spring 2

Seungmin tidak tahu dengan yang namanya kesendirian.

Jika kau bertanya apakah ia kesepian, Seungmin hanya akan menatapmu seraya mengerjap kebingungan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Memang kawannya adalah buku-buku dan rangkaian fakta-fakta ilmiah, bukan manusia. Berada di dekat manusia membuat kepalanya berdengung dan Seungmin tidak menyukainya. Mungkin juga karena ia tidak punya teman dan tidak punya orang dekat, konsep kesepian bagi Seungmin terasa begitu asing.

Dan Seungmin tidak tahu bahwa konsep kesendirian dan kesepian itu tidak mengenakkan.

Hyunjin tidak mengatakan apapun sejak kejadian itu. Gadis itu hanya akan menunggunya di pintu kelas, kemudian mereka pergi ke kantin dan ke ruangan klub tanpa mengatakan apapun (bahkan menggandeng lengan Seungmin seperti biasanya pun tidak, sejauh itu). Tidak ada protes yang keluar dari bibir Seungmin. Hyunjin masih marah padanya, tetapi di sisi lain, gadis itu masih membutuhkannya sampai setahun ke depan (dan biarpun Seungmin sendiri kesal karena dimarahi, sepercik hatinya masih peduli). Kaki Seungmin berhenti tepat di pintu ruang klub. Disaksikannya Hyunjin dan rambut kelamnya yang bergoyang-goyang tatkala melangkah masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan klub, Hyunjin aman.

Di dalam ruangan klub, punggung Hyunjin terasa tak tergapai.

Yang tidak ia sadari adalah, menerima permintaan Hwang Hyunjin menjadi kekasih bohongannya mengenalkannya pada kesendirian dan perasaan bersalah. Chaeyeon dan adik-adik kelasnya akan menepuk-nepuk bahu Seungmin lembut, sementara Hyunjin dan teman-temannya tidak. Felicia menunduk dalam tiap kali berpapasan dengan Seungmin—seakan ia lebih seram dibandingkan Guru Jung, guru _killer_ mereka. Felicia setakut itu dan Seungmin tambah tidak enak hati.

Dari Hyunjin, Seungmin mengenal konsep kesepian dan kesendirian. Kesepian adalah sulur tanaman yang membelit. Kesendirian adalah kehilangan alas kaki saat tengah melangkah di atas gurun pasir.

Keduanya tidak ada yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Di hari itu, Seungmin memberanikan diri menuju ruang klub _cheerleader_ seorang diri.

Hyunjin langsung bergegas pergi saat bel istirahat berbunyi sebelum Seungmin sempat bertanya. Gadis itu tergesa akan sesuatu, terlihat sekali. Saat Seungmin mengintip ke dalam klub _cheerleader_ , tidak terlihat Hyunjin. Hanya ada beberapa adik kelas dan Felicia yang tengah berbincang dengan Somi dan Ryujin. Sementara Jisung duduk di sana, meletakkan kakinya di atas meja (lagi) dan membaca komik. Menanyakan keberadaan Hyunjin pada Felicia tidak terdengar seperti ide yang bagus. Gadis itu takut padanya sejak kejadian di kantin waktu itu, benar? Di tengah kalutnya, matanya menangkap satu orang gadis yang hendak keluar. Kenal, ia kenal. Mungkin juga dari sana ia dapat menanyakan keberadaan Hyunjin.

“Chaeyeon—benar? Ada Hyunjin?”

Gadis yang bernama Chaeyeon itu langsung menghentikan langkah. Bibirnya langsung merekahkan senyum ramah. Inilah perbedaan utama anggota-anggota klub _cheerleader_ dibandingkan klub yang lain. Mereka semua ramah dan lembut.

“Lagi ke Ruang Guru. Sebentar lagi juga balik.” Kemudian dilihatnya gadis itu menatap Seungmin lekat, “Kalian bertengkar?”

Bibir bawah Seungmin digigit. Bahkan Chaeyeon pun tahu.

“... semacam.”

Dan ia semacam cemas bahwa pertengkaran mereka tidak akan membuat teror Hyunjin berhenti. Tugasnya, berpura-pura menjadi pacar Hyunjin agar teror-teror itu berhenti. Orang-orang akan segan mengganggu gadis yang sudah memiliki kekasih, tetapi Seungmin tidak tahu apakah itu akan bekerja jika kekasih gadis itu juga seorang gadis.

“Hyunjin enggak pendendam kok, selama kamu beneran minta maaf.” Dirasakannya bahunya ditepuk-tepuk lembut oleh Chaeyeon. Seramah itu. “Kalau dia merasa salah, dia akan minta maaf duluan. Kalau enggak, dia bakal kasih kamu _silent treatment_. Hyunjin orangnya memang kayak gitu. Dia mungkin kelihatan lembut, tapi dia sebenernya—keras.”

Seungmin mengangguk. Sudah dilihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri seberapa keras Hyunjin. Lamunannya buyar tatkala Chaeyeon mendorong pelan bahunya. Dilihatnya gadis itu melambai pada Hyunjin yang baru saja tiba.

“Ah, itu dia. Hyunjin! Sini sini!”

Seakan mengerti bahwa mereka berdua butuh privasi, Chaeyeon langsung kembali masuk di dalam ruangan. Hyunjin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap lurus Seungmin, menunggu. Tahu untuk apa Seungmin repot-repot datang ke ruangan klub seorang diri tanpa harus ia tarik.

“Maafin aku.”

Dan kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh Seungmin pelan. Sarat akan penyesalan. Diberanikannya menatap mata dan wajah Hyunjin. Hyunjin hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Minta maafnya jangan sama aku.” Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke dalam ruangan klub. Ke arah Felicia yang masih berbincang dan Jisung yang masih membaca. “Tuh, di sana ada Felicia. Sama Jisung juga. Sana, minta maaf ke mereka.”

Matanya melirik Chaeyeon ragu. Gadis itu mengangguk, isyarat bagi Seungmin untuk patuh ikuti saja perintah Hyunjin. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam, didekatinya Felicia yang kemudian menghentikan perbincangannya dengan Ryujin. Felicia menatapnya, masih ada rasa takut yang menari-nari di mata gadis itu (dan dirasakannya Hyunjin berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya tajam, mengawasinya). Rasa bersalah itu semakin dalam.

“Felicia, maafin aku.” Setelah itu ia menoleh pada Jisung (yang sudah mengangkat wajahnya dari buku dan menunggu), “Jisung juga. Maafkan aku.”

Di luar dugaannya, Felicia tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, refleks memeluk singkat Seungmin seraya mengelus-elus punggungnya (dan Seungmin belajar satu hal lagi dari klub _cheerleader_ , mereka semua senang _skinship_ ).

“Enggak apa, kok. Aku juga yang salah, enggak sadar bikin Seungmin enggak nyaman.” Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis, “Seungmin masih baru kenal kita-kita, wajar aja kalau enggak nyaman. Santai aja, ya? Aku dan Jisungie udah maafin Seungmin kok.”

Lega rasanya. Satu beban Seungmin luruh sudah. Jisung mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuknya. Gerakan itu memang ramah, namun sorot mata gadis itu menandakan sebaliknya.

Jisung menatapnya terus-terusan, seakan hendak mengupas lapis demi lapis kulitnya. Seungmin mengalihkan pandangan. Tatapan itu membuatnya bergidik.

.

.

.

Lega rasanya melihat hubungannya dengan Hyunjin dan teman-teman Hyunjin membaik.

Karena setidaknya, Seungmin tidak lagi merasa seperti orang terasing. Saat ia datang menonton latihan klub _cheerleader_ , Jisung langsung memberinya keripik kentang dan tempat duduk. Selama latihan, Jisung sesekali berseru heboh dan bertepuk tangan riang. Tak peduli berapa juta kali Seungmin menonton latihan klub _cheerleader_ , ia selalu berdecak kagum. Koordinasi mereka bagus. Bahkan Ryujin yang seperti laki-laki terlihat begitu manis dan feminim. Terutama Hyunjin—ah, tentu saja, satu sekolah akan setuju jika Seungmin bilang Hyunjin cantik. Pantas saja jika Hyunjin begitu terkenal.

Gadis itu secantik itu.

Dan Si Cantik baru selesai dari latihannya. Barisan anak-anak klub bubar, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Hyunjin mengambil botol minumnya sebelum melangkah mendekati tempat duduk Jisung dan Seungmin. Dilihatnya gadis itu tersenyum riang. Manis. _Manis._

“Hei!” Hyunjin melambai riang sebelum menatap ke arah Jisung, “Ryujin nyariin kamu, tuh. Katanya kalian mau makan siang bareng?”

Dilihatnya Jisung mengerutkan kening sebelum mengangguk. Menangkap isyarat bahwa Hyunjin dan Seungmin butuh waktu sendiri. Gadis itu tersenyum, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hyunjin duduk di sisi Seungmin. Kepala gadis itu bersandar di pundaknya, bibirnya tanpa henti melontarkan tawa geli (yang membuat Seungmin tersenyum. Hyunjin memang punya kebiasaan menempel pada siapapun yang dianggap dekat, tetapi tiap kali Hyunjin menempel padanya, hatinya hangat). Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Akan satu orang yang sedari tadi tidak ia lihat.

“Felicia mana?”

“Hari ini dia bimbel. Dia cuma bisa latihan _weekend._ ” Hyunjin berkata. Dirasakannya gadis itu beringsut, semakin mendekat. “Dia segitu sayangnya dengan Kak Changbin, sampai mati-matian belajar biar bisa masuk KU.” Terdengar helaan napas. Dilihatnya mata Hyunjin yang memandang jauh, “Cowok di mataku emang brengsek kecuali dia. Dua tahun pacaran, dia udah jaga Felicia baik-baik, udah bikin Felicia mau sekolah lagi.”

Kalimat gadis itu membuat kening Seungmin berkerut.

“Kalau aku boleh tahu—Felicia kenapa?”

Hyunjin menatap Seungmin tak percaya. Apakah Seungmin salah bicara lagi? Atau memang terdengar aneh jika Seungmin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Felicia? Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh—terlebih bukankah wajar jika seseorang merasa penasaran akan suatu hal?

“Oh, iya. Kamu pindahan ya, Seungminnie.” Hyunjin menghela napas, tertawa kecil kemudian. “Felicia itu sasaran _bully_ pas kelas satu. Karena suaranya kayak cowok. Karena mukanya juga yang bintik semua, ya mau gimana, dia kan keturunan orang barat. Dia pakai _foundation_ tebel biar bintiknya ketutup juga tetep diledekin kayak topeng. Pokoknya satu sekolah waktu itu tahu.”

Seungmin kembali teringat akan Felicia. Tentang gadis yang lakunya anggun dan suaranya sedalam palung. Tentang gadis yang manis dengan bintik-bintik yang tersapu. Felicia yang ia pikir dapat diterima semua orang karena gadis itu lembut dan santun. Siapa yang mengira di balik senyumnya terdapat luka-luka dan banyak jaringan parut.

“Dia selalu ikut latihan _cheerleader_ tapi enggak mau kalau disuruh ikut tampil.” Melihat alis Seungmin yang terangkat bingung, Hyunjin melanjutkan lagi. “Dia enggak pede. Dia takut. Dia sering banget nangis dan dia tertutup banget. Sempat satu bulan Felicia enggak masuk karena takut sekolah, baru mau masuk abis dibujuk-bujuk Kak Changbin. Dia enggak lagi pakai _foundation_ karena katanya Kak Changbin paling suka _freckles_ di mukanya. Dia juga berani ikut tampil _cheerleading_ karena Kak Changbin selalu dateng buat nonton Felicia. Enggak lama kemudian, mereka pacaran. Langgeng sampai sekarang.”

Setidaknya Felicia beruntung. Ia punya teman-teman yang baik dan seorang kekasih.

“Makanya pas aku tahu kamu bikin Felicia nangis, aku marah banget waktu itu.” Kembali Hyunjin berkata. Kali ini matanya menemukan mata Seungmin, “Tapi mau gimana. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kalau aku minta ke klub _cheerleader_ , enggak bakal ada yang percaya.”

Menurut Seungmin, wajar saja jika tidak akan ada orang yang percaya. Berada di dalam ruangan klub _cheerleader_ selama beberapa minggu membuatnya menyaksikan bahwa Hyunjin memperlakukan anggota-anggota klub dan Jisung seperti saudaranya sendiri, tanpa adanya afeksi lebih. Mungkin karena mereka sudah lama berteman. Mungkin karena sesuatu yang bernama solidaritas para gadis.

“Tapi cewek lain di sekolah banyak. Lebih cantik dari aku juga.”

Tatapan Hyunjin pada Seungmin berubah. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang disembunyikan sepasang mata indahnya.

“Kamu emang dingin, Seungminnie. Tapi seenggaknya kamu bukan ular betina.”

.

.

.

Sudah terlalu lama Seungmin berdiam di taman. Satu persatu anak-anak klub _cheerleader_ pulang—mulai dari Ryujin yang menyeret Jisung keluar ruangan, Chaeyeon dan Chaeryeong yang sudah dijemput orang tua, bahkan Somi yang melangkah bersama gadis-gadis lain pulang bersama. Chaeyeon mengunci ruangan klub sementara Seungmin turut menggendong tas milik Hyunjin. “Biar aku saja yang pegang kunci. Seungmin cari Kapten aja. Katanya tadi ke Ruang Guru dulu buat urus surat izin,” tutur Chaeyeon lembut dan Seungmin hanya mengangguk.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Seungmin  sebelum pulang adalah mampir ke Ruang Guru. Biasanya Seungmin pulang sendiri dengan bus dan Hyunjin pulang dijemput. Lebih baik diserahkannya tas Hyunjin sebelum pulang—secepatnya. Sang gadis berhenti tepat di pintu kaca ruang guru dan mengintip ke dalam.

Tidak ada orang. Tidak ada siapapun termasuk Hyunjin.

Mungkin sudah pulang duluan—tapi Hyunjin tidak mungkin seceroboh itu meninggalkan tasnya di dalam ruang klub. Apakah Hyunjin kembali ke ruang klub? Tetapi mengapa mereka tidak berpapasan di tengah jalan, mengingat jalan dari Ruang Guru menuju ruang klub hanya melalui satu koridor?

Kemudian Seungmin melangkah lagi, berkeliling sekolah kali ini. Biarpun statusnya dengan Hyunjin hanya pacar pura-pura, ia tetap saja khawatir mengingat seberapa banyak teror penguntit yang diterima oleh sang gadis. Kau tahu apa yang mereka lihat dari gadis-gadis, bukan? Langkahnya terus selagi matanya melihat sekitar—sampai akhirnya berhenti oleh suara jeritan familiar.

Suara jeritan seorang gadis.

Hyunjin.

Sontak Seungmin berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju sumber suara. Toilet wanita. Tepat saat ia hampir mendekati pintu toilet, seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi? Siapa? Kelas mana? Di saat ini, Seungmin merutuki ingatan jangka pendeknya akan wajah-wajah orang asing. Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke dalam toilet. Dan membulatlah matanya mendapati Hyunjin yang terduduk di lantai kamar mandi seraya terisak.

Hyunjin, apa yang—

“Sini.” Perlahan, Seungmin menunduk. Mengulurkan tangan demi membantu Hyunjin berdiri, “Perlu kita ke Ruang Konseling? Ini keterlaluan, Hyunjin. Kamu harus laporin mereka.”

Di luar dugaannya, Hyunjin menepis uluran tangan itu. Masih sesenggukan, gadis itu berdiri perlahan. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Seungmin melihat rompi Hyunjin yang terlepas, dua kancing baju teratasnya yang terbuka (Seungmin cepat-cepat mengancingkan kemeja Hyunjin yang terbuka, gadis itu tersentak dan memandangnya ketakutan), rambutnya yang berantakan. Matanya menemukan mata Hyunjin. Mata indah sang gadis yang biasanya berkilau antusias kini ketakutan dan berlinang air mata. Hyunjin biasanya begitu bersinar, begitu cantik, seperti dewi yang tidak akan bisa kau sentuh. Tapi Hyunjin yang Seungmin saksikan saat ini adalah Hyunjin yang begitu kecil, begitu lemah.

Matanya menangkap merah yang tercetak di ceruk leher Hyunjin. Amarahnya menggelegak.

Apa semua lelaki itu sebajingan ini pada seorang gadis?

“… enggak. Udah biasa.”

Dan mendengar reaksi Hyunjin tidaklah membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Amarah itu merayap hingga ubun-ubun. Matanya menatap tajam Hyunjin, kesal dan tidak paham. Mengapa Hyunjin tak mau melaporkan ini semua pada guru? Bukankah akan lebih baik dan pelakunya akan lebih cepat tertangkap? Dan segala teror yang dialamatkan pada Hyunjin akan berhenti?

Seharusnya dengan demikian, Hyunjin tidak perlu meminta bantuannya menjadi pacar bohongan, bukan?

“Hyunjin.”

Gadis itu menggeleng keras. Suaranya tambah serak, campur isak.

“Enggak. Jangan ke sana, aku mohon.”

Seungmin menatap Hyunjin lekat. Mata gadis itu masih berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya pun masih gemetar. Iba dan amarah itu masih mengganjal di kerongkongan. Tetapi ia memilih menutup mulut dan terus menuntun Hyunjin menuju gerbang sekolah. Dekat pos satpam dipikirnya adalah tempat paling aman.

Apa yang dihadapi Hwang Hyunjin tampaknya lebih mengerikan dibanding yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

“Lusa ada pertandingan basket. Kami bakal tampil di sana. Datang ya, Seungminnie?”

Dikatakan Hyunjin dengan senyum lebar terkembang. Alis Seungmin sontak naik keheranan. Bukan karena tawaran dari Hyunjin (dipikirnya wajar saja, mengingat pada pertandingan basket pun saksi mata akan hubungannya dengan Hyunjin akan ada—bukankah aneh jika Seungmin tidak datang menonton penampilan terakhir dari kekasihnya sendiri?), melainkan karena raut wajah gadis itu sendiri.

Hyunjin tersenyum. Nadanya riang. Pipinya bersemu cerah.

Hyunjin yang baru saja dilecehkan kemarin itu _tersenyum_.

“... kamu enggak apa?”

Dikatakan ragu oleh Seungmin. Jelas saja. Seungmin memang bukanlah korban, tetapi sesuatu yang bernama solidaritas sesama gadis membuatnya merasakan trauma Hyunjin waktu itu. Pelecehan seksual bukanlah hal yang dianggap ringan. Mengapa Hyunjin tidak melapor? Mengapa Hyunjin tidak bertindak?

Mengapa juga Hyunjin bertingkah seolah _tidak terjadi apa-apa_ kemarin?

“Oh! Aku sehat banget malah berkat lihat kamu!” Hyunjin tersenyum lebar. Nadanya ringan. Raut wajahnya senang. Terlalu lebar, _terlalu ringan_. “Datang pokoknya, ya? Pacarnya Felicia aja datang, masa kamu enggak? Jisungie juga dateng kok, jadi kamu bakal ada temen ngobrol juga.”

Bukankah yang kemarin itu—

Seungmin mana mungkin melupakan tragedi yang menimpa Hyunjin di kamar mandi perempuan tempo hari, bukan?

Mata sang gadis menatap Hyunjin dalam, mencari-cari apa yang dicerminkan oleh mata sang gadis. Mata indah Hyunjin berbinar-binar, entah karena gadis itu memang senang atau itu hanya topeng belaka. Tatkala Seungmin mengangguk, senyum di wajah Hyunjin naik sekian mili. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menggenggam tangan Seungmin, menariknya menepi dari anggota-anggota klub yang lain. Sebelum Seungmin sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Hyunjin lebih dahulu mendekati telinganya dan berbisik.

“Jangan bilang siapapun soal kemarin,” Mata Hyunjin melirik sekilas pada Jisung yang masih duduk di sofa, “terlebih ke Jisungie.”


	3. spring 3

Hyunjin tidak mengatakan jika pertandingan basket antar SMA dapat menjadi— _seramai ini_.

Atau mungkin hanya Seungmin yang merasa demikian berkat pertama kali terpapar manusia segini banyaknya. Setiap kali ada _classmeeting_ , hal pertama yang dilakukan Seungmin adalah pergi ke perpustakaan demi melupakan bising manusia dan banyaknya orang yang berada di lapangan. Selain itu? Tidak pernah ia terpapar bising. Bising yang sama pun membuat kepalanya berdengung riuh. Begitu banyak orang di lapangan, wajar saja, pertandingan belum dimulai dan beberapa orang ingin melihat para pemain lebih dekat (kecuali Seungmin, ia tidak mengenal siapapun yang bertanding sekalipun mereka satu sekolah). Para penggemar kedua tim basket seperti membentuk sektenya sendiri—tidak ada bedanya dengan para penggemar musik pop Korea, sama-sama muda dan histerikal.

Terkadang ia tak mengerti mengapa ada beberapa gelintir golongan yang menyukai keramaian. Atau beberapa gelintir golongan yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Misalnya, Hyunjin dan rekan-rekannya yang senang tampil di depan publik. Seungmin sebaliknya. Hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya saat menjadi pusat perhatian adalah menarik diri sejauh mungkin. Bukan karena ia pemalu, tetapi membiarkan seluruh tatap mengarah padanya membuatnya merasa tengah dikuliti di depan publik. Pun keramaian seakan menghisap seluruh tenaganya. Termasuk keramaian ini. Tempat duduk yang nyaman pun belum terlihat, tetapi lutut Seungmin terlanjur lemas duluan. Harus apa? Di mana? Tujuannya datang ke sini hanya karena permintaan Hyunjin, tetapi mengapa benangnya harus menjadi serumit ini?

“Bengong aja, dah. Sini buru!”

Belum sempat Seungmin menjawab apapun, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik. Kepalanya menoleh, menemukan Jisung (dengan rambut urakan, jaket denim, dan _jeans_ yang kedua lututnya telah disobek sengaja) yang menyeretnya menuju bangku terdekat di tribun. Sudah ada sebungkus besar makanan dan minuman yang bertengger, tanda bahwa sebelum mencarinya, gadis itu sudah mencari bangku terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu merapikan roknya sejenak sebelum duduk, dan mengerjap. Pemandangan dari sini jelas untuk melihat pertandingan basket dan pertunjukan _cheerleader_.

“Hyunjinnie yang nyuruh.” Tanpa menatapnya, Jisung menyodorkan sebungkus besar makanan ringan dan sebotol teh dingin. “Mau? Sebelum orang dateng, aku sekalian beli banyak tadi.”

Seungmin menerima uluran makanan dan minuman itu tanpa keraguan. Semenjak ia (diharuskan) menempel dengan Hyunjin, ia memperhatikan setiap orang di lingkup pergaulan sang gadis Hwang. Jisung tampak urakan, tetapi ia teman yang dapat diandalkan. Tingkahnya serampangan, tapi ia menyayangi temannya dengan nyawa. Terbukti dengan aksi gadis itu meneriakinya pertama kali saat berkata jahat pada Felicia yang pemalu, ia pikir, Jisung adalah tipe gadis yang tidak segan menonjok siapapun yang mengganggu temannya.

Sedikit banyak, Seungmin dapat mengerti mengapa Hyunjin tidak ingin masalah kemarin sampai di telinga Jisung.

“Makasih.”

Berbeda dengan Jisung, Seungmin tidak memperhatikan bagaimana pertandingan basket. Responnya beku, hanya sesekali bertepuk tangan tiap kali Jisung bersorak kegirangan (semata agar ia tidak dipandang aneh, Jisung pasti mendukung tim sekolah mereka). Gadis itu sesekali meracau tentang strategi para pemain, bahwa pilihan yang paling tepat bagi tim sekolah mereka adalah bermain dengan strategi _run and gun_. Seungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum sopan, tidak mengerti sedikitpun celoteh Jisung, tetapi setidaknya telinganya setia mendengarkan.

Penampilan tim _cheerleader_ dimulai setelah tengah jalan pertandingan basket. Di saat itulah, ia melihat Hyunjin dan yang lainnya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan senyum terlebar di wajahnya. Seakan ia orang paling bahagia di dunia. Tiap gerak tumpuk, tiap ayunan pom-pom emas perak, tiap salto di udara yang dilakukan Hyunjin sang kapten membuat semua orang terpana dan bertepuk antusias. Termasuk Seungmin. Yang benar-benar terpana.

Hyunjin terlihat ribuan kali lebih cantik dibandingkan saat latihan di lapangan. Terlihat lebih berkilau, lebih membutakan, lebih indah dibandingkan permata terindah. Dan terlihat jauh, jauh lebih bahagia. Lihat senyumnya yang begitu lebar hingga matanya tinggal segaris tipis itu?

Mungkin di lapangan dan di panggung, Hyunjin adalah gadis paling bahagia. Seungmin kini mengerti mengapa Hyunjin senang menjadi pusat perhatian—karena itu membuatnya bahagia. Sama seperti alasan Seungmin membaca. Karena mereka semua sama. Mereka semua mencari kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Pertandingan selesai berjam-jam yang lalu dengan kemenangan telak untuk perwakilan sekolah mereka. Sementara Jisung kembali diseret Ryujin, tinggallah Seungmin yang berkeliaran seorang diri. Semua sudah pulang. Pun Felicia sudah pulang bersama seorang pemuda (yang datang membawakan sebuket bunga mawar merah, Seungmin tebak, itu Changbin yang sering dibicarakan). Hanya tersisa petugas kebersihan yang kembali membereskan tribun dan lapangan. Sendirian, Seungmin melangkah. Seingatnya tadi, ruang _cheerleader_ ada di bawah sana, di suatu tempat yang agak terpencil.

Di saat itulah, ia berpapasan dengan Hyunjin. Gadis itu gemetaran. Rambutnya bahkan belum sempat disisir dan diikat. Wajahnya pias, teramat pias hingga kecemasan itu menggelegak. Baru terbuka sedikit bibir Seungmin saat Hyunjin menyambar tangannya dan menyeretnya menyusuri koridor.

“Oh, Tuhan. Terima kasih, Seungminnie. Yuk.”

Tergesa, tangan Hyunjin menggenggam erat tangan Seungmin. Rasanya terulang lagi. Tangan gadis itu dingin, teramat dingin beku, seperti waktu itu. Seperti tragedi yang tak pernah terjawab itu.

“... kenapa?”

Kembali senyum penuh misteri itu terulas di wajah Hyunjin, “Enggak. Bukan apa-apa.”

Seungmin pikir, itu ada hubungannya dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ada hubungannya dengan lelaki. Ingin ia bertanya, tetapi melihat Hyunjin yang tampak begitu ketakutan, ia pikir hanya penolakan yang akan ia dapat.

Mungkin, nanti ia akan bertanya. Mungkin. Jika momentumnya tepat.

.

.

.

Supirnya berkata, sebentar lagi sang supir akan tiba.

Dan Seungmin menatap Hyunjin di sisinya. Lapangan sudah semakin sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan penjaga keamanan (bahkan Hyunjin memegang tangannya erat). Bukan opsi yang bijak meninggalkan Hyunjin sendirian, gadis itu ketakutan entah karena apa. Ia hanya terpikir satu hal yang dapat membuat Hyunjin semuak dan sebenci itu.

Laki-laki.

Seungmin tahu berkat insting sesama gadis. Dan ia membenarkan. Lelaki itu menyeramkan, terutama lelaki yang berpikir bahwa mereka di atas segalanya. Lelaki yang memandang mereka bukan seperti manusia yang sederajat. Dan sistem membuat semuanya semakin memburuk. Tidak sampai hati ia meninggalkan Hyunjin seorang diri, sehingga tanpa keraguan lagi, Seungmin menawari gadis itu sesuatu.

“Pulang bareng, yuk? Supirku bentar lagi jemput.”

Penawaran itu sontak membuat alis Hyunjin terangkat, “Tumben?”

“Sekali sekali. Tiap hari juga boleh. Masa kita pacaran tapi pulangnya sendiri-sendiri?”

Dilihatnya Hyunjin menatapnya lamat sebelum tersenyum lebar dan terkikik senang. Tangannya terulur, memeluk sang ‘kekasih’ seerat yang ia bisa. Gadis itu senang—pun Seungmin dapat melihat bahu Hyunjin yang awalnya menegang kemudian turun lega.

“Makasiiih! Aku saaayaaang Seungminnie!!”

Gadis itu terkikik kecil bersamaaan dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Ada yang bergelenyar di dadanya. Bergelenyar tanpa tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Gelenyar yang menyenangkan, ia ingin seperti ini lagi esok dan esoknya.


	4. summer 1

“Seungminnie, mau temenin aku enggak?”

Adalah Hyunjin yang menelponnya di pagi hari, saat suara Seungmin masih terlalu serak saat mengucapkan halo. Tidak sempat melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Pun ia terlalu letih untuk memarahi seseorang untuk hal sesepele membangunkannya terlalu pagi. Sebuah kuap lolos dari mulutnya. Ia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum membalas malas.

“Ke mana?”

“Rapat sama Kak Minhee, Chaeyeon, dan Felicia.” Hyunjin berkata riang di seberang sana, kontras dengan Seungmin yang malas-malasan. “Nanti habis itu kita kencan. Janji. Aku yang traktir apapun yang Seungminnie mau. Nanti juga biar aku aja yang antar-jemput. Ah! Jisungie kemungkinan besar ikut jadi tenang aja!”

Seungmin mendengus (dan Hyunjin sama sekali tidak terganggu akan fakta itu—mungkin karena terlalu senang). Bukankah ini adalah acara internal klub? Mengapa ia diajak? Apakah karena ada Jisung yang akan datang dan Hyunjin pikir, ia tidak akan kesepian jika Jisung juga datang? Ia tidak mengerti. Seingatnya, Hyunjin memintanya menjadi pacar bohongan hanya untuk menghindari para penguntit mesum di sekolah—untuk menghindari laki-laki. Tapi sampai repot-repot mengajaknya kencan seperti ini, untuk apa?

“Tapi kenapa?”

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Hyunjin menjawab penuh semangat.

“Karena Kak Minhee harus ketemu sama kamu!”

.

.

.

Dan semudah itu Seungmin terbujuk.

Tatkala mereka berdua tiba, Felicia, Chaeyeon, dan bahkan Jisung sudah duduk manis di meja cafe (“Aku juga mau ketemu Kak Minhee! Emang salah?!” Jisung berkilah). Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungmin untuk melihat langsung bagaimana Lee Minhee, _Cantik_ , Seungmin pikir. Mengingatkannya akan putri-putri raja yang tertawa anggun di lorong-lorong pavilium istana. Atau mengingatkannya akan gadis-gadis bangsawan dengan tawa halus dan langkah anggun. Selagi ia terpana, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Minhee telah selesai bertegur sapa dengan anggota-anggota klub _cheerleader_ yang lain—bahkan telah selesai memeluk singkat Jisung (yang membuatnya berpikir di saat yang sama, mungkin ada kisah lain yang belum terungkap antara Jisung dan Minhee). Pun tidak menyadari bahwa Minhee tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya pun juita.

 “Jadi kamu yang namanya Seungmin?”

Tergagap, Seungmin tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun selain, “I—ya?”

Dilihatnya tangan gadis itu terulur, mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya. Elusan yang mengingatkannya akan elusan sayang ibunya (kapan terakhir kali Seungmin dielus-elus sayang oleh Ibu? Rasanya sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, ia lupa). Sejenak, Seungmin mengerti mengapa Minhee teramat dinanti. Karena Minhee menyayangi dan disayangi.

“Kakak seneng aja, ada yang bisa jagain Hyunjinnie sebagai pengganti Kakak.”

Kening Seungmin berkerut. Matanya menatap mata Minhee tak mengerti, sebuah isyarat yang tidak ditangkap gadis itu sama sekali. Karena obrolan kemudian beralih menjadi menanyakan kabar masing-masing, sebelum mendiskusikan kandidat pengganti pengurus klub. Matanya sedari tadi memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia tidak akan heran jika Hyunjin dan yang lain akrab dengan Minhee, tetapi Jisung yang notabene bukan anggota klub pun tampak merasa nyaman—begitu nyaman sehingga berulang kali ia mendengar Jisung mengutarakan pendapat, mengutarakan saran-saran dalam memilih ketua baru. Seungmin tahu jika Jisung begitu vokal, ia tidak tahu jika Jisung lebih daripada sekedar vokal.

Mungkin, mungkin karena Jisung sudah terlalu nyaman di dekat mereka, Minhee dan klub _cheerleader_.

.

.

.

Senja telah tiba tatkala mereka berdua keluar dari cafe. Belum ada keputusan resmi mengenai siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Hyunjin, Chaeyeon, dan Felicia setelah mereka berdua memasuki semester terakhir sekolah. Selebihnya, ada begitu banyak pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Minhee untuk Hyunjin sebelum gadis itu benar-benar lengser dari posisinya sebagai kapten (“Enggak lagi-lagi aku mau-mau aja ditunjuk jadi ketua apapun.” Hyunjin mengeluh selagi kaki mereka melangkah menuju kedai es krim terdekat). Udara masih hangat saat mereka membeli es krim. Supir Hyunjin akan tiba beberapa puluh menit lagi karena masalah lalu lintas. Dan Seungmin tidak punya masalah dengan menunggu,

Matanya menatap Hyunjin. Gadis itu tetap cantik sekalipun peluh terus mengalir. Hwang Hyunjin yang cantik. Hwang Hyunjin yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdesir. Hwang Hyunjin yang diidamkan banyak lelaki. Juga Hwang Hyunjin yang menutup hati. Seiring waktu berlalu, ia semakin mengenal Hyunjin—seperti gadis itu yang ternyata tak ubahnya anak taman kanak-kanak, atau ketakutannya, atau rasa sayangnya kepada para rekan. Juga Hwang Hyunjin yang menutup rapat-rapat dirinya sebagaimana kotak pandora. Sebuah kotak terlarang, Seungmin akalnya tidak sepanjang itu untuk menerka-nerka.

Di saat itulah, Seungmin tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya. Sebuah pertanyaan krusial yang menggelayut di benaknya mengenai Hyunjin.

“Kenapa?”

Hyunjin mengerutkan kening. Kebingungan.

“Hah? Kenapa apanya?”

“Yang di toilet sekolah waktu itu, kenapa kamu enggak ngelapor?”

Ada hening yang merambati keduanya. Hening yang, kali ini, tidak terasa menyenangkan.

“Dan dipermalukan? Enggak.” Kata-kata itu terdengar ketus, “Terakhir kali aku ngelapor, aku yang disalahin karena rokku terlalu pendek. Padahal panjangnya standar sekolah. Semua cewek juga pakai rok sepanjang itu. Aku emang enggak bisa percaya cowok.”

Dan Seungmin tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata apapun lagi sebagai pembelaan. Hening menyergap mereka. Dalam langkahnya, Seungmin menerka-nerka seberapa dalam luka yang ditorehkan mereka di tubuh Hyunjin. Ingin tahu? Mungkin. Seungmin pikir, ada perasaan lain yang mencuat, yang lebih kuat dibandingkan hanya sekedar rasa _ingin tahu_. Ia belum tahu _ini_ apa, tetapi ia pikir, perasaan ini bukan hal yang buruk.

Tetapi ia sadar diri. Statusnya di sini hanyalah sebatas pacar pura-pura. Sebelumnya mereka hanya kenal nama. Selebihnya? Mereka berdua hanya orang asing yang kebetulan terpaksa bersama. Tidak etis rasanya mengorek-ngorek aib yang disembunyikan seseorang hanya karena ia ingin tahu.

“Menurut kamu, penyuka sesama jenis kayak aku itu gimana?”

Yang mana pertanyaan yang cukup konyol di telinga Seungmin. Memang apa bedanya? Seungmin pribadi tidak pernah memikirkannya—bahkan setelah ia bertemu dengan Hwang Hyunjin. Memikirkan fakta bahwa ia _mungkin_ menyukai perempuan tidak membuatnya terganggu, seperti fakta kalau _mungkin_ di masa depan ia akan menikahi lelaki dan memiliki anak. Ia tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa bedanya?

“Biasa aja.” Seungmin berkata. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk es krim sebelum kembali menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. “Apa bedanya emang, suka sama cowok dan suka sama cewek? Sama aja. Sama-sama harus nempel ke manusia.”

Hyunjin menatapnya tak percaya selama beberapa detik sebelum tawa kecilnya lepas.

“Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau kamu pembenci manusia.”


End file.
